Sucked into Assassins Creed 2
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: Had I known, I wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't have spilled my coffee, because when I did it caused my whole life to change. Becca and I both, wouldn't have got pulled in, but we did. Summary suck, just read the story, kay? :) I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED, OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I only own myself, my best friend owns Becca. Characters are OOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Had I known, I wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't have spilled my coffee, because when I did it caused my whole life to change. In school I've always been best at Italian, that's why it's almost like my set in stone second language, my first, of course, being English. Of course, I've taken French and Spanish too, but those languages are pretty bad coming from my mouth. The only reason that I passed my Italian classes is because of the games I've played hundreds of times, Assassins Creed, you name which one, I've played and beat it at least 4 or 5 times, and I've practically memorized the plots. I've trained as best as I can to be an assassin, even though there aren't any real ones, I've even made my own hidden blades, two of them so I have one for both of my arms, I also never leave the house without a hoodie on, it's always white too. I've only got one friend, her name is Becca, and she's just as much of an assassin addict as I am. Becca and I have been best friends since we were about three, I was there for her when her mother beat on her, and she found out for the first time who her dad was. She was there for me when my dad left, saying he'd never come back, and when my mother got sick with cancer, and died, and I was sent to live with a very trusted Aunt with my older sister and her baby. I went to school with Becca through Elementary, Middle, and High school, now that we're both 17 and we're both graduated we decided to get part-time jobs, split the rent on a place, and take a break from school to decide what we want to do with our lives.

Funny how it all changes in one morning. Becca and I wake up, going about our daily lives, sitting at the table eating breakfast I'm typing a story on the computer when Becca's cell phone rings, and my computer gets a pop-up message, Becca gets off the phone the same time I finish and send my return message to the old newspaper station I work for, we turn to each other confused. "I don't have work today."We both say causing me to laugh, I shrug standing in my Assassins Creed PJ pants, and gray tanktop with both my coffee mug and my new laptop in my hand, and I race into the living room.

"I call the Xbox!"I yell as I set down my coffee mug on the end table, along with my laptop, and jump  
on the couch, curling into a ball with the black X-box controller in my hand, I press the power button, and the game station turns on.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!"Becca says, I spit my tongue out at her with my left eye closed.

"Life's not fair."I sign on to my avatar, letting X-box live load, then I turn to Becca who is waving  
my thick lenses glasses in my face. "Give me those."I demand snatching them up, I place them on my face in distaste.

"Haha, six eyes."Becca teases, my head whirls around, causing me to glare at her in an unfriendly way, I've always been bullied, Becca just like to tease me, but there are three things she know better than to do, or my Gemini-side pays a visit. 1) Call me six eyes because of my bifocals. 2) Tell me or call me in any way I something of a Duck. 3) Say me full name, which I will not tell you what it is. "Sorry."Becca says.

"It's okay."I sigh as I look at the screen, which isn't so blurry now, and I sigh as I press play game causing the loading screen for Assassins Creed 2 to pop-up.

"Let's start a New game together."Becca suggests, I shrug before I nod hitting New game, and I sip my coffee as I wait for Lucy to lead Desmond through the beginner's shit.

"Maker, can Lucy go any slower?"I ask with a smirk, looking at Becca her fire red hair glowing in the  
morning sunlight as her ice blue eyes glisten with the video game reflecting in them.

"What do you except, she's a blonde...like your sister."Becca sends me a toothy grin.

"To think that I use to wish I was a blonde, now I just keep my hair naturally."I state causing both Becca and I to laugh. "Here, you talk to Rebecca, Shawn, and Lucy while I go get changed."I state as I hand her the controller. Becca nods taking the controller as I stand, I walk into my bedroom with a heavy sigh, I quickly change into black leather pants, with a white T-shirt on under my white hoodie, I pull on both my bracers with my hidden-blades, pulling on my leather belt I attach the pouches of 'smoke bombs', 'throwing darts', and such in them. I pull on my black combat boots, then tuck my switch-blade in my bra, and one in my boot with a dagger. -This: cgi/set?id=109683937

I walk out in the living room to see Becca putting Desmond in the Animus, I relieve her of the X-box controller so she can go change, as I soon as I start fighting Vieri de' Pazzi Becca comes back in a purple v-neck T-short, blues jeans, and black combat boots with a dagger sticking out of it.-This: cgi/set?id=109684671 In our neighborhood you gotta be able to protect yourselves, that's what we learned, so we ALWAYS have weapons on our person. Becca pulls on her white hoodie for warmth, and sits on the couch as soon as Ezio's older brother Federico says to Ezio 'Hey, behind you.' causing Ezio to turn as he stops beating on the guy in his grasp.

"Federico is kind of cute."Becca says.

"For a video game character?"I raise an eyebrow at her.

"For a video game character."Becca sighs in defeat, I jump from the couch, shouting yes as I do a  
victory dance.

"I got you SO corrupted!"I smirk at her as I sit down.

"Whatever,"Becca stands. "I'm grabbing another coffee, you in?"Becca asks.

"Yeah,"I hand her a mug. "French Vanilla creamer, a splash of milk, and 12 spoons of sugar. 'Kay?"I ask, she hums a yes as she takes one more look a Federico, turning she walks into the kitchen. I pause the game station, grabbing my laptop I adjust my glasses, and finish up typing my submission to the News Time Chronicles. Becca comes back, handing me a steaming cup of coffee after I put my laptop back on the end table, she sits down sipping her coffee as I stir my cup a quarter turn left, then fully stir it to the right, then back to the left a quarter turn. I take a sip of my coffee as I stand, walking over to the TV I turn the volume up considering the remote was lost, as I bend over someone suddenly swats my ass, causing me to jump, I loose my grip on my mug, dropping it on the X-box, and spilling it into the counsel.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"Becca's behind me busting a gut, I turn to look at her in horror and shock.

"You just caused me to fry our X-box!"I yell look at the station, then the TV to see the game turn red as it Desynchronizes, Becca stops laughs as she stands next to me. Suddenly a gold light burst from the X-box surround both of us, I am blinded as I keep a grip on my glasses, and suddenly everything goes dark as I land on what feels like pavement with a hard thump.


	2. Chapter 2

_"This"_ Means secret or different language

'_This'_ Means thoughts

All songs in this story belong to their original owners, even if I tweaked them in the slightest way. '"This is how they will be."'

My head throbs, not that the person who is standing above me slapping me is helping me any, I groan as my eyes flutter open, only to see Becca standing above me. "Come on."Becca says grabbing one of my arms, she hoists me into a sitting position as I try to clear the fog from my mind. I groan as I slowly go to stand only to drop as a wave of nausea washes over me, I close my eyes to see if that'd help only for them to snap open  
as it hurts when they're closed, my head is slightly pounding, and I feel as though my head is swimming."**Whoa**, Sam...Are you okay?"Becca asks.

"No."I say as I shake my head, my glasses still in my hand, and I put them on. They help with the blurriness a bit, not much, so I pull them off once more, holding them in my hand.

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?"Becca asks, I look at her hand only for it to double, then for it to triple.

"Um...12?"I ask.

"Crud."Becca mutters, she slowly pulls me up, slinging my right arm over her shoulder she starts to walk towards the doctor from the video game, suddenly we stop as Becca sucks in a sharp breath.

"Wha-"I stop as my vision clears for a moment to show Ezio, and Federico Auditori fighting with some of their friends against Vieri de' Pazzi and his sissy band of misfits. That's when my vision blurs again, I groan in pain once more, and stumble.

"Oh, sorry Sam."Becca continues towards the doctor, she must have seen the bridge and remembered how to get to the doctor.

"Crap,"I say loudly. "we can't go to the doctor, we don't have any money."I sigh as Becca appears to nod. Suddenly a blur figure walks up with a hand out, Becca takes the thing as I close my eyes, I lean against Becca in pain, suddenly Becca readjusts me.

"Sam, three people like just walked up and handed us a total of 3000 florins."Becca whispers.

"_Grazie_!"I yell still having my head pounding, my eyes are still closed, Becca starts for the doctor once more as she snickers. "_Ti tuhs_. (Shut it.)"I snap in Becca and I's secret language.

"_Ynnuf os tsuj s'ti ,yrros m'i_. (I'm sorry, it's just so funny.)"Becca responds, finally we stop, and I sigh.

"_Tey ereht ew era_?(Are we there yet?)"I whisper.

"_Si_."She says, Becca also took Italian is school, though she isn't as good as I am.

"_E quello che sembra essere il problema_? (And what seems to be the problem?)"A male voice asks.

"_Il mio amico, ha una ferita alla testa_. (My friend has a head injury.)"Becca responds.

"You seem to have trouble responding in Italiano. You are Americano, no?"The male voice responds.

"_Si_, that we are."I respond.

"Ah, so you are my patient? _Si_?"The male voice asks.

"Yes! Now my head is pounding, I can't walk straight, my head is swimming, and-"He cuts me off.

"_Calmati, ragazza_. (Calm down, girl.)"His blurry hand makes gestures, causing me to close my eyes, and  
shake my head. Becca taps my leg, with her fingers as we walk forwards, Becca lifts me up setting me on an examination table, considering she's strong enough.

"_Sembra come se si dispone di una piccola commozione cerebrale_.(It seems as if you have a small  
concussion.)"The doctor says.

"_Cazzo, questo sarà doloroso_.(Shit, this will be painful.)"I mutter.

"_Nessun problema.È solo minori_. (No problem. It is only minor.)"The doctor says, he puts his hands along side my head so his thumbs are on the front of the muscle under my ear, and his fingers are on the back of the muscle behind my neck. He squeezes his thumbs and fingers together and holds, I relax my body like he tells me, when his fingers and thumbs touch after about a minute I slowly lower my head as far as I can as he told me, he makes me release the pressure as he holds my neck for about another 30 seconds, then he has me close my eyes, and take deep breaths. "_Si può aprire gli occhi adesso._(You can open your eyes now.)"The doctor says.

"Si,"I open my eyes slowly to see everything is back to normal, no blurring, no head pounding, no head swimming. "_Grazie_."I say.

"You need to wait here,"The doctor walks away as two vaguely familiar men walk up to the doctor."You need to take two of these, by mouth, everyday until they are gone."He hands me a small pouch filled with pills as the doctor turns to face the two men who had just walked up to the doctor. "Ah, _fratelli_ Auditori, why am I not surprised?"The doctor says, I quickly replace my glasses on my face, and get a better look at the two men. "You've made quite a mess of yourself young man."The doctor says.

"It's nothing, really."Ezio says waving a hand dismissively.

"You must help him, _medico_ (doctor),"Ezio's brother Federico makes a begging gesture. "that pretty face is his only asset!"Federico says, Becca bursts out laughing as Ezio glares at his brother as the doctor as the doctor starts to clean Ezio's wounds. Federico sends Becca a smile, which I notice makes Becca turn light shades of pink, and I roll my eyes.

"_Vai a farti fottere_.(Go fuck yourself.)"Ezio says, I jump down from the table only to sway dizzily, Becca grips my arm, holding me upright.

"**Whoa**, be careful."Becca says.

"Ah, yes."The doctor turns to us for a moment. "I forgot to tell you _ragazza _(girl), you may experience some dizziness."The doctor turns back to Ezio.

"Thanks a lot."I snap. "_Stupido idiota. Non si può nemmeno fare il vostro lavoro giusto_.(Stupid idiot. You can not even do your job right.)"I mutter under my breath, suddenly Ezio's laughter sounds through the small clearing, I look up as I right my footing to see him laughing.

"_NissassA niatrec a fo tseretni eht thguac uoy kniht I_. (I think you caught the interest of a certain Assassin.)"Becca whispers in our secret language.

"_Pu tuhs_. (Shut up.)"I mutter, I pull up my hood over my eyes as I notice the strange looks Becca and I are getting. Becca pulls up her hood to as we turn away, I start to walk with Becca following behind me, as soon as we about reach the edge of the small courtyard I stop as I notice Ezio and Federico following Becca and I. "_Huckleberry Finn_."I whisper to Becca, using our secret doe meaning we're being followed as we continue to walk.

"_Zig zag zip_?"Becca asks, that meant separate, loose them, then met back here.

"No, it's them."I whisper, a smile breaks out across her face, matching mine.

"_Huck-Huckle Finn_?"She smirks, that means run trying to loose them for fun, but not loosing them at all.

"Yes."I whisper."_Zig zag zip_."I mutter before we take off separate way, I race down the road, starting to free-run the pegs to the roof-tops, and I continue to run. Suddenly I stop, pulling down my hood with a wicked happy smile on my face, I notice Ezio hiding behind a chimney, and I throw my hands up as I notice that Becca is free-running on a roof not far from here with Federico following. "_**UNO! DOS! TRES**__!_ (ONE! TWO! THREE!)"I yell causing my friend to look up at me, a smile bright on her face.

'"It's been a really really messed up week! Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter! And my boyfriend went and cheated on me! He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him! La la la! Whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la!"'Becca sings the female keys a little below the actual notes.

'"We're going at it tonight tonight! There's a party on the rooftop top of the world! Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign! I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it! It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"'I sing the female notes a little bit above the actual notes.

'"I woke up with a strange tattoo, not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket! And it kinda looks just like you, mixed with Zach Galifianakis! La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la!"'Becca and I harmonize, we smile at each other before turning, and continue to race around on the rooftops as the sun slowly sets, stopping occasionally to shout '"Tonight tonight! There's a party on the rooftop top of the world!'" After a while we stop, moving down into the darkened streets, and making our way back to the doctor's area with our hoods up. Becca and I collapse back to back on a bench, huffing with lack of breath, I look at her with a questioning glance.

"_Huck-Huckle Finn Foo_?"I ask, it means was it successful.

"_Foo no_."Becca says, meaning no, suddenly to familiar figures sit down next to us, and Becca and I sit up straight.

"You two aren't from around here, are you?"Federico asks.

"_C-Che vuoi dire_?(W-What do you mean?)"Becca asks.

"_Certo che siamo_. (Of course we are.)"I say.

"You, I can believe."Ezio points to me. "Without your green eyes, I mean." Ezio points to Becca, then says with Federico. "Her, not so much." Causing Becca to scoff.

"What are your names?"Federico asks.

"I'm Samantha, but EVERYONE calls me Sam."I pause."You don't call me by my full name, if you do..."

"She's kill you."Becca pauses. "I'm Becca."

"Becca, we need to find ourselves a place to stay."I say pulling myself to my feet, only to stumble as dizziness washes over me once more, suddenly a firm hand grips my arm.

"You aren't still dizzy, are you?"Becca asks sitting behind me.

"A little."I say.

"Do you two need a place to stay?"Federico asks.

"_Si_."I state.

"Then perhaps you can stay with us."Ezio interjects.

"That's a great idea baby brother! It's settled then, we will ask Madre and Padre to let you stay." Federico says as he stands with Becca, he grips my wrist as I grab Becca by the hood as we're both drug toward the Palazzo.

"We can't just intrude!"Becca says.

"_Si_! That'd be rude."I agree.

"Not at all, right baby brother?"Federico asks sending Becca a smile, I just role my eyes, neither of the Brothers are attractive to me, at least from what I've seen from behind, considering I've not really seen much of Ezio's front, but I can't say the same for his brother.

"Right, Federico."Ezio agrees as I try to pull my hand from Federico's grasp, suddenly Ezio asks me something that causes me to swallow thickly. "What is that?"Ezio asks, I got a tattoo for my sweet sixteen, it is a tattoo of the Assassin's symbol.

"**NOTHING!**"I lie.

"No, that most certainly is something."Ezio says.

"What are you blabbering about baby brother?"Federico asks, I shoot Becca a nervous glance, she was always better at making up lies then I was, plus she makes me feel dumb considering she has the same tattoo on her wrist.

"That marking on her wrist. Just below your hand."Ezio gestures, Federico pulls my wrist up to his line of sight, he goes pale before pulling me ahead in a bigger hurry to get to the Palazzo. '_We're in trouble now.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**In this one you'll find out more about Sam (or me), and more on why she is like why she is.**

**Thank you to my one reviewer: MasterAssassinScrolls , this one's for you.**

I sit in Giovanni's office, looking down at my hands as Federico paces the side of the room, suddenly Giovanni comes in, taking a seat at his desk, and motions for his son to sit. Then Giovanni looks at both of us. He had already agreed to let Becca and I stay at the Palazzo, so he is confused as to why I'd be in his office. "Don't tell me this is your newest _fidanzata_ (girlfriend), the other is more your style."Giovanni chuckles joking.

"No, _padre _(Father). This girl i-

"**SAM! My name is Sam! And I am Seventeen, same as Becca. You know, the girl you've been shamelessly flirting with since you and your annoying brother followed us on the rooftops?**"I snap.

"HA! She is a fiery one!"Giovanni laughs.

"Whatever _idiota razzaga_."Federico states as he waves his hand like he's swatting a fly. "Just listen to me _Padre_."

"**I am not an idiot girl**!"I snap standing, Giovanni throws his head back laughing even more, that is when Federico grips my arms tightly, causing me to wince, and he rips part of my sleeve off my arm in a hurry to show Giovanni my tattoo.

"_Mio dio! Che cosa è una giovane donna come te facendo con quel simbolo sulla pelle?!_ (My god! What is a young woman like you doing with that symbol on your skin?!)"Giovanni demands.

"_Calmati! C'è una ragione per cui sono qui_!(Calm down! There's a reason I am here!)"I lie quickly.

"Oh? This should be good."Pederico says.

"_Merda_(Shit)."I mutter under my breath. "My friend and I are from Venice, we ran there from America." I pause. "We are trainning with the Assassinos there. They sent us to warn you."I lie.

"About?"Giovanni asks.

"_C'è una cospirazione per uccidere la famiglia Aditore._(There is a conspiracy to kill the family Auditore.)"I say quickly.

"What?!"I wince as Federico's grip tightens.

"_Figlio mio, lascia andare la ragazza._ (My son, let the girl go.)"Giovanni says, Federico looks down before releasing my arm.

"_Mi scuso_. (I apologize.)"Federico says.

"And who, do you say, is behind this conspiracy?"Giovanni asks, I bite my tongue as I blink rapidly at my now purpling wrist.

"_Ouch! Accidenti che fa male_! (Ouch! Damn that hurts!)"I yell gripping my wrist, it's the same one  
that once had a nail go through it. "_Figlio di una cagna! Questo è livido andando ancora peggio al mattino. _(Son of a bitch! This bruise is going to be even worse in the morning.)"I yell as I tuck my arm into my chest.

"_MI SCUSO_! (I APOLOGIZE!)"Federico shouts.

"It's okay, it just hurts."I say.

"Now, the leader of the conspiracy?"Giovanni asks.

"_Il nome dell'uomo è_...(The man's name is...)"I pause, I look down at my feet. "I'm sorry."I whisper.

"Go on dear."Giovanni says.

"**Uberto Alberti**."The name slips from my mouth as I sit back in the chair.

"What?"Giovanni asks. "There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, sir. Uberto Alberti has the means, you see...The Medici bank evicted his family, which made him thirst for the revenge against the Medici family. From this resentment, he came into contact with the Templars, who promised to give him what he desired in exchange for his cooperation. With this, Uberto agreed, and secretly conspired with them for the death of you and your sons."I pause as tears form on my eyes as I think of my mother. "I'm sorry."My voice cracks as I stand, I race out the door as the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Sam?"Becca asks as I run past her and Ezio. "**Sam**!"The dark of the streets swallow me whole as I drop to the ground at the end of an alley, giving up as I'm finally alone I let the tears flow down my face, covering my hands, and slowly dripping into my lap.

"_Si dovrebbe essere più attento ragazza. Il tuo amico è molto preoccupato per te._(You should be more  
careful girl. Your friend is very worried about you.)"Ezio's voice sounds behind me, I sniffle wiping my eyes as I look back at him with tears in my eyes. "I-Uh..."Ezio takes a few steps back, his eye wide in shock.

"I'm sorry."I sniffle."I will return to the Palazzo now."I slowly stand, hugging myself as I start  
walking back to the Palazzo. Once back at the Palazzo Becca races up to me, wrapping me in a hug I break down crying on her shoulder, and Becca leads me to a bench.

"It was your mother, wasn't it?"Becca whispers.

"That's all I could see when talking to them in there. My mother, lying there on life support, then my father coming in, telling them to pull the plug, and him leaving again."I whisper in pain as my voice cracks, and my lip quivers.

"It's okay, your father is a horrible man. You, are nothing like him."Becca says.

"I know, but with the Auditore men suppose to be dying I could not just sit by, and watch it happen." I say.

"What did you do?"Becca asks suddenly, I look down as the tears have stopped. "Sam?"She questions.

"**It's not like I could just let them die.**"I look up. "**Not when I could stop it! So I told them about**  
**the conspiracy, and who was behind it.**"I snap.

"**SAM**!"Becca yells suddenly standing.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"I say as I stand as well, Becca scowls at me, and I cross my arms."We both know what it's like to have a family member lost. Let's not include a third on in our lives."I state.

"Ugh! Sam,"Becca pinches the bridge of her nose, then sighs."Fine. We need to get them to move tonight though."Becca states as a matter of fact.

"Let's go tell Giovanni that."I state, Becca and I walk over to Giovanni's office, knocking on the  
door.

"Enter."Giovanni's voice rings, Becca opens the door, and we both enter. "Ah, Sam and her friend..."

"Becca."Becca says.

"_Si_, Becca."Giovanni nods before turning to me. "I trust you are okay now."

"_Si, Mi scuso_. (Si, I apologize.) Speaking of death reminds me of painful memories."I say.

"I am sorry for that. Is there something you wish to speak of?"Giovanni finishes.

"We need to move, like, now. The guards are coming."I speak urrgently.

"Now?"Giovanni asks.

"_Si_!"Becca says.

"Okay. **EZIO! FEDERICO!**"The two oldest boys run in. "The templar guards are coming. I want Federico and Becca to move Maria, Claudia, and Petruccio to a carriage just outside of town, Sam, Ezio, and I will ambush Uberto Alberti."Giovanni says.

"B-But I've never killed before."I state.

"You won't have to, I will make the kill."Giovanni says, with that we all split up. Giovanni, Ezio, as  
well as I make our way to Uberto Alberti's house.

I silently send a prayer for Becca and everyone else to be safe as we near the house, the morning sun starts to peak above the rooftops, and people start to fill the cobblestone streets. Ezio and Giovanni blend into the crowd as I sit on a bench right next to the door of Uberto's house. He opens the door, letting out a bunch of Templar guards, that's when Ezio descreetly stabs two of them before blending in with the crowd again. Then Giovanni assassinates two more from behind after a few minutes, then hides in the crowd, that's when one of the guards notices me, and stalks over picking me up by my collar. He shakes me until my hood falls off to show my auburn locks, I cough as he switches his hold to my throat, and that's when I see Giovanni holding Ezio back.

"**What are you doing glaring at us**?"The templar demands.

"You're evil."I choke out.

"**Bitch**."The templar snaps causing me to cough as he shakes me by my throat, my vision starts to blur worse as my glasses are in Becca's pocket, I glance at Ezio and Giovanni to see Ezio silently stalking towards us, and I look down at the templar who's about 6 foot compared to my 5' 7". I'm dangling in the air at least a half foot above the ground, that's when an idea pops into my head.

"You're going to die."I choke out, I kick the templar in the stomach, spitting in his eye, causing him to drop me, I land in a crouch, and sweep a leg out knocking his feet out from under him. All the while the crowd is oblivious, as they block the way from the other templar guards and Uberto Alberti's gaze, and Ezio has froze as he watches me. I swallow thickly as I press my dagger to the guard's throat, the guard watches me for a moment before chuckling at me.

"You don't have the guts, do you now?"The guard laughs darkly, suddenly I feel a sharp stab in my left leg, causing me to whimper for a second in pain. "**Your parents must be so disappointed in having you.**"The guard growls.

"**SHUT YOUR FAT MOTHER FUCKING MOUTH**!"I yell before slash his juggular, I roll off of him, pulling out an arrow from my left leg, and clutch my leg in pain as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"_**Assassino**_!"Someone yells from far away, Ezio is suddenly pulling me to my feet as his father breaks through the crowd covered in blood much like his son, and I.

I grab the long sword and belt from the body of the dead guard, wrapping it around me, and seething the long sword I wipe my face free of tears with my bloody hands. I follow Ezio and Giovanni towards the carriage, biting back my tears, and hiding the fact that I can't breath quite right. We stop next to some horses, I quickly grab a black horse, slinging myself up onto it I start towards the carriage, not even waiting for Ezio and Giovanni... which was a mistake because by the time I got to the carriage Ezio and Giovanni were almost already here, and I was riding with an arrow in my back.

"**Sam**!"Becca yells as I dismount the horse, stumbling towards her, she catches me as I fall to the dirt ground. "Are you okay?"That's when I move to show her the arrow, she screams for a second before she starts to panic. "**What do I do? Maria, what do I do? I- uh...Federico**?"Becca yells hurriedly.

"Pull it out, and bandage the wound."Federico says hurrying towards us, I scream as suddenly the arrow is ripped from my back, and darkness hurriedly closes in on me as I fall completely limp.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are better than having an arrow in your back :P**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flutter open as something damp touches my forehead, I blink away the darkness only to face an annoying Ezio, and groan. "That's sooooo **NOT** the first thing I want to see when I first wake-up."I place the palm of my left hand to my pounding head, and I hiss in pain in my left shoulder as I sit straight up.

"You shouldn't move so fast, my pretty face really does dazzle people."Ezio says with a smirk on his annoying face as I reach over to the table, and place my glasses on my face.

"You really are more than annoying, what's the word though..."I think aloud, causing Ezio to smile as he names off traits that aren't like him at all.

"Handsome? Dark? Mysterious? Genius? Devilishly cute?"He rests his index finger and his thumb under his chin as he continues. "Amazing? Beautiful for even a god?"He stops as I interupt him.

"Egotistical, annoying, idiotic, and stupid? There is one more thing,"I pause.

"What's that?"He smirks.

"You're full of yourself."I say with a satisfied smirk as I slowly stand.

"You are very ungrateful to someone who cleansed, and bandaged your wounds, then took care of you as you were is a mini-coma."Ezio says standing as he puts the wet rag from earlier in a bowl.

"And you are very stupid."I turn as I walk over to the window. "_Big stupido coglione egoista_ (Big stupid selfish jerk.)"I mutter way under my breath as I take in the new city.

"I heard that."Ezio says walking over to stand next to me.

"It's true."I state as I finally realize where we are. "We're in Monteriggioni, aren't we?"I ask him.

"_Si_, that we are."Ezio says as I lace my fingers together, I look at Monteriggioni in wonder, and I smile.

"I've always wondered what this place would look like."I mutter.

"Beautiful, no?"Ezio smirks at me, I shrug turning away.

"Sort of."I shrug.

"You are most beautiful too."Ezio says following me as I walk out the door, I whip my head around, my long auburn hair whirls around me.

"Do me a favor, kay? **Take a long walk off a short pier**."I smirk at him before turn on my heel, and I continue to walk.

"What a woman!"Ezio's voice mutters behind me, going down the steps towards the front door, I step out into the warm crisp air. The lands are painted red, orange, and browns as the sun sets, I notice the clashing of the swords in front of me, and I smile as I see Becca in a red dress with cream fabric down the middle of it, she has a sword in her hands. She's attacking with swift movements, her feet as swift as her attacks, then she knicks Federico's hand, causing him to drop his sword, and holds his bleeding hand.

"_Che cazzo_, Rabecca? (What the fuck, Rabecca?)"Federico demands.

"_Silencio_! (Silence!)"Becca yells with a triumphant smirk. "That's three points for me!" Becca yells, I blink rapidly before laughing, causing Becca to look up, and smile at me. "Sam! _Stai bene_?(Sam! Are you okay?) _In un primo momento, ero così preoccupato, non riuscivo a concentrarmi._ (At first, I was so worried that I could not concentrate.)"Becca starts to ramble, I raise up my hand, causing her to stop suddenly.

"Enough, you are rambling."I pause as cool wind sweeps over me, I look down to see I am in a tightly fitting pure white gown, raising an eyebrow at Becca as I look up, and she shrugs. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two days. I had you in a black dress the first day, but then I, may have accidentally, blabbed about the fact that you hate the color white, and you're still a Virgin."Becca says causing me to turn bright red, and I shake my head as I hear chuckling behind me. I turn to glare at Ezio, who had taken to following me, suddenly Federico joins us with a rag wrapped around his hand, which is gushing blood. The smell of salt and iron waft up to my nose, causing me to turn away with a hand over my nose as I have to bite back the bile rushing up in my throat.

"Move away from me."I snap quickly, everyone moves away as I see Becca look to her right, then look at me confused as I've never been bothered by blood before in my life.

"What's going on?"Becca questions as images flash in my head, reminding me of the three men I killed about two days ago.

"I-I **killed**."I stumble towards a walk, I lean back against it, and slide down it. My head in my hands, I shake my head as tears form in my eyes. "I k-k-killed t-t-three men. I k-killed them with n-no hesitation." I whisper.

"K-Killed them? Killed who?"Becca asks as she slowly steps towards me, she sits next to me as I stare at my hands in horror.

"The templar guards."Ezio answers stepping closer to us, I feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks as I place my head in my hands.

"You mean she's _**really**_ never killed a person before? I thought that was a joke." Federico says.

"I'm sullied."I whisper.

"No, Sam. No you are not."Becca says, I pull off my glasses, and wipe my eyes quickly.

"I guess you were wrong Becca..."I look up at the sky, tears still running down my cheeks as continue to try, and wipe away the tears.

"Wha-NO! SAMANTHA JOSEPHINA ALEXANDRA DOYLE, YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE YOUR FATHER!"Becca says standing up suddenly.

"Like her father?"Ezio asks as I look down, and shake my head.

"I'm exactly like my father."I snap. "He took my mother's life, and I took the life of three men."I continue yelling as I stand.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"Becca yells. "THAT ISN'T TRUE, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"MAMA WAS SICK, AND HE KILLED HER! IT WAS MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T GAVE HER THE ILLNESS SHE'D BE ALIVE, AND I'D BE DEAD! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT MY FATHER IS A MURDER, AND TECHNICALLY I WAS TOO!" I scream as I look away from them, tears streaming down my face. "NOW I TRULY AM A MURDER!"I scream at the  
top of my lungs.

"What's going on?"Mario Auditore walks out.

"YOU AREN'T A MURDER!"Becca yells, I turn to her.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES, LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY THAT!"I yell.

"_Smettila ragazze_!(Stop it girls!) _La vostra lotta sta iniziando a portare l'attenzione_. (Your fight  
is starting to draw attention.)"Mario yells.

"**_Vous serez au calme_**! (You will be quiet!)"I shout in French.

"Excuse me?"Mario asks, not quite understanding.

"_Merde! Stupide_! (Shit! Stupid!)"I mutter under my breath as I face-palm.

"Pardon her out-burst."Becca says as I finally slink down to the ground, my head pounding in pain, my heart heavy, and my anger subsiding as I replace my glasses on my face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"I whisper.

"Sam,"Becca turns to me, she step forwards, kneeling down to next to me, and takes me in her arms. I sob on her shoulder as I let the pain, the anguish, the fear, and the heartbreak out all at once. "you've been holding it in. You can't keep doing this, year after year, month after month, week after week, and day after day. This isn't healthy." Becca murmurs.

"Shut up."I mutter as I pull away.

"What? Just? Happened?"Ezio and Federico both say.

"I keep my emotions pent up, and won't let them out unless someone pushes me over the edge. I'm not a person to show when I am in pain, or scared, or heartbroken. Becca is usually the one to push me over the edge when I need it, and it's only one every few years that it happens."I sniffle as Becca helps me stand, I wipe my eyes, and look down as I lock my fingers together.

"**Basically**, I keep Sam balanced because she can't do it herself."Becca says.

"**I AM SO SORRY**!"I say bowing low, as I stand stright Ezio and Federico smirk at me.

"You are forgiven, but Ezio... you better start taking over keeping Sam in balance, considering you're going to train her."Federico says.

"_Vai a farti fottere_.(Go fuck yourself.)"Ezio snaps at his brother, smacking Federico on the back, who just shakes his head, motioning Becca towards the fighting area.

"Are we training, or are we not?"I demand, causing Ezio to look at me in shock, then leads me towards the front door.

"You are going to change into these."With that he hands me a set of assassins robes, along with some very familiar outfit. "Claudia had Mario let her wash your clothes, though the trousers were very hard."Ezio says.

"You take a wet rag, and run it over them. That's it."I say as I take them, I race back to the room I woke up in, then change. Walking down to Ezio, who looks me over before pausing, he takes a red ribbon off a banister, making me turn, and he ties up my Auburn locks.

"There, now it won't get in the way."Ezio says as I turn back to him, he has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What are we doing?"I ask.

"Free-running."Ezio says, I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, and smirk.

"Okay."I shrug racing out-side, I climb a set of crates, on to the pegs that stick out of the wall. Then climb on to the outer wall, racing out of the Villa grounds, and towards the town. I look behind me to see Ezio racing to catch up, when I get to a meadow outside I stop, looking down from the church I'm on I see a pile of flower petals just below, turning I see Ezio just on the other side of the church rail, I smirk as I turn, and drop off the viewpoint, doing a back-flip to show off before landing softly in the flower petals. I sigh a sigh of relief moving to get out, only for Ezio to land on me, causing the air to rush out of me with an omph. He roll off, rolling out of the flowers before I stand, glaring at him as I step out of the flowers quickly.

"Sorry."He has a giant smirk on his annoying face, as per usual.

"You are so! _**So**_! _**So**_! **SO ARROGANT**!"I yell before marching off to a hill-side, I look towards the west, and sit down as I watch the sun set, trying to calm down.

"Is that so?"Suddenly Ezio is in front of, blocking my entire view.

"Knock it off!"I yell standing, I side-step, only to have Ezio side-step with me.

"Knock what off?"Ezio asks.

"Stop it!"I snap trying to step around him to see the sun set.

"Stop what?"Ezio steps where I step, I growl clenching and unclenching my fist, then I smirk evilly.

"Do me a favor, at least try not to act like you want me."I say as I fake a step to the right, Ezio steps to the right, and I jump around him to the left.

"Wha- I don't- WHAT?!"Ezio asks.

"I said. At least try. NOT TO ACT LIKE YOU WANT ME!"I start slowly, then finish the last part in a yell.

"Who would want someone like you?"Ezio demands snatching up my arm. '_Okay, that hurt more than I would have thought._'I think to myself.

"You're right,"I rip my arm from his grasp. "who would a poor pathetic worthless little cry baby like me."I glare at him. "I wasn't even wanted by my own father, so what man would ever want someone like me, I am only dragging Becca back, she should just leave me behind, and live her life how she wants. Nobody would ever want me, so I should just disappear."I finish as I turn away from Ezio, I start to run towards the Villa again as I stick to the roads, that way I can blend in to the crowds, and lose Ezio. I'm in tears by the time that I reach the Villa, Becca looks up from the fighting, calling Time from her training, than she jumps over the fence as Ezio races in.

"_Mi dispiace tanto Sam! Non intendevo in quel modo. Non volevo farti del male così_!(I'm so sorry Sam! I did not mean it that way. I did not want to hurt you so!)"Ezio says as Becca wraps me in a hug.

"Get away! _Evadez-vous_!(Get away!) _Allontanatevi_!(Get away!) JUST GET AWAY!"I scream shoving her hands away.

"_Non intendevo in quel modo_. (I did not mean it that way.)"Ezio yells.

"You still said it."I snap at him as I wipe my tears away.

"Sam, it's been a long day, let's just go to bed."Becca says, she pulls me away from Ezio and Federico into the Villa mansion, she leads upstairs where we go separate ways, I bathe, changing into a violet silk nightgown that goes to my mid-thigh, and go to bed, crying myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were dark, I spent all my time in the dark, in my room. Pain, anguish, heart break, and a lot more emotions racked me. _I couldn't understand why his word hurt me so much, it wasn't like I cared about him, or what he thought about me... did I? I couldn't, I mean he's just an egotistical, arrogant, snobby little prince who's only apologized once, not that he meant it._ I sit at the end of my bed, my head against a post, with one arm slung on my right bent knee, my other just lazily sprawled to the side, and slowly close my eyes.

"Don't look at me.  
Every day is so wonderful. Then suddenly it's hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure; From all the pain, I'm so ashamed."I sing on key, then sigh as a tear slides down my cheek, and I wipe it away quickly. "I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no. So don't you bring me down today."My voice flows gently in waves as my  
mother's once did.

"To all your friends you're delirious, so consumed in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness. The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone. Is that the way it is?I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down...oh no I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down, oh, no So don't you bring me down today..."I shift my weight as a sob slowly racks my body.

"No matter what we do. No matter what we say. We're the song inside the tune; Full of beautiful mistakes. And everywhere we go; The sun always will shine, And tomorrow we might wake on the other side."I shake my head.

"We are beautiful no matter what they say. Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no. We are beautiful in every single way; Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no. So don't you bring me down today. Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh. Don't you bring me down ooh... today."I finish the song as I wipe my tears, my mother use to sing my songs like this one to make my feel better when I felt insecure, or alone in the big  
world. I jump as a knock my door startles me, I turn to see a hooded figure standing in my now open doorway, I blink a few times, then turn to look away. "What do YOU want?"I demand, hiding my tears with the hood of my assassin's robes, and look at my weird feet.

"You need to start trainning soon, you're unskilled."Ezio says almost sounding worried.

"**Go suck on a sword**."I snap.

"Pardon me?"Ezio coughs.

"Oh, you _**heard**_ me asshole. So, don't pretend you didn't."I snap.

"Look, I've apologized to you already, so get over it."Ezio snaps.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN MY LIFE! SO DO NOT TELL ME TO GET OVER IT ALREADY!**"I shout at him a whirl my head to face him, standing on my feet.

"Calm down you hormonal woman."Ezio says as he stands straight, walking towards me, he stops a few feet away, and crosses he arms over his chest.

"Hormonal?"I whisper before all the blood in my veins are replaced with anger, I grit my teeth as I walk up to him, and smack him across the face. "**DON'T CALL ME HORMONAL YOU EGOTISTICAL DICK!**"I scream at him, I slap him once more before shoving him out my door, and slamming it in his face.

-Becca POV-

I sigh as I sit on the fence of the fighting area, watching Federico fight one of Mario's female Assassins, as soon as she disarms him she turns away, smiling at me. Her brown hair is flowing now that her hood is down, her green eyes sparkle in the high noon sun, as she swings her dainty body to and fro before looking over at Federico. "I told you not to Stereo-type me."She snaps as he continues to look at her in shock, I sigh again as she walks over to me, joinning me on the fence. "That. Is how you best a novice Assassin." She smiles at me.

"Thank's Isabella."I smile at her.

"Call me Izzy, that's what all my friends do."She smiles back at me before leaning backwards over the fence, she lands on her feet, and walks over with a wave. "Keep practicing!"She shouts before climbing up the wall of the Villa, and disappearing from sight. I look over at Federico, who is still in shock, causing me to let out an unBecca-like giggle, I stand walking over to him, and snap my fingers in front of his face. I watch as he  
blinks rapidly, then a smile spreads across him face, causing my breath to hitch as he looks at me.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?"He asks.

"N-No."I stumble over my words. _'UGH! I've never had any trouble talking to guys, and I've had like thirty different boyfriends, but he says one thing and I'm like puddy in his hands!'_I mentally groan, and then I look up at him from looking at my feet.

"Well, you are very beautiful."He says grabbing my hand, I turn bright red, unable to comprehend what is going on, the next thing I know Federico has my wrists locked behind my back, and he's kissing me. He pulls back as I don't kiss him back, I just stare at him blankly in shock before I smile turning bright red, and I pull my wrists out of his grip as I spin out of his grip, picking up his sword.

"You tried to distract me, didn't you?"I ask pointing both of our swords at him, he frowns shaking his head, then he walks up to me, pulling both the swords from my tight grasp, and shoves them deep into the ground. He then pulls me tight against him, kissing me once more, this time I fall into the kiss, my hands rest on his strong chest as I slowly let them travel upwards, wrapping my arms around his chest, and tangling my fingers  
in his silk hair while his arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling me tighter against him.

"You are beautiful, and I wish to ask you to be mine."Federico whispers, I turn bright red before I nod once.

"I wish to be your's, as I have since the moment I first saw you."I reply honestly.

"Then I suppose this worked out in both our favors."Federico smiles, I smile as I grab both the swords once more. Pulling them up I pull back, swinging them up, making a cross as both dull swords rest against his neck, and I smirk as he raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. I drop them as I look over at the Villa to see a female shadow standing in the doorway, I frown as I watch the shadow turn racing up the stairs inside as I realize it's Sam, and I turn back to Federico to see him looking too.

"Federico I-"He looks at me with a small smile, then he cuts me off.

"She needs you."Federico says shoo me away, I turn racing towards the Villa, jumping the fence that is framing the fighting area. I race towards the house, I race up the stairs, stopping at Sam's door, and I knock on it.

"Come on in."Sam shouts, I open the door to see Sam laying on her big bed, her hood is up as she has one arm thrown across her eyes, and then she moves her arm.

-Sam POV-

"Hey Becs."I mutter, my voice cracks as I look up my suto sister, she smiles at me.

"Hey Sam."Becca responds as she climbs on to my bed, laying next to me, and I smile at her. "I kissed Federico a few minutes ago."Becca says causing me to chuckle.

"So I saw. Congradulations, you always did like danger."I joke at her.

"So did you."She interjects, I shrug my shoulders as I think, and then I glare at her when I realize what she is getting at.

"**_NO_**. I don't like Ezio, he's a heartless, cruel, egotistical, arrogant jerk, who needs to learn not to stick his foot in his mouth!"I snap causing her to burst out laughing.

"Boy, you sure have a lot of definitions for 'some guy you don't like'."Becca manages between laughs.

"Whatever,"I shove her jokingly, then I smile at her. "can you stay in here tonight?"I ask, causing her to nod her head twice, then she sits up with her bright fire red hair glowing in the lantern light. "What?"I ask her.

"I just realized that it was almost January 19th in our world, we've been here for quite a few days, and my birthday is on the 29th-"I cut her off with a laugh.

"I know this, I've know since we were three."I say.

"That's beside the point, it's just, how long have we been here?"Becca asks.

"Uh...seven days, I think."I smile.

"Which means I'll be eighteen in three days."Becca points out.

"We'll have to celebrate."I say, causing her to groan, and me to laugh. We spend the rest of the day and most of the night talking, chattering, and laughing before we slowly fall asleep.

* * *

A/N edit: Sorry! I forgot to say that Isabella is credited to my first reviewer as a thank you- MasterAssassinScrolls, go check her out!


	6. Questions and Answers

_**Please just review with your answers, okay?**_

* * *

1) Should Sam and Ezio be together

2) Should Becca and Sam be forced to go back to their world at the end of the story?

3) Should I do two whole chapters (One for Becca. One for Sam) about their past?

4) What do you think about Sam's past from what you know?

* * *

_**This is only because I suck at making the**_** polls.**


	7. Chapter 6 part one!

Sup my readers! So listen, this one is gonna be in two parts, and they **both** are gonna have a lot of drama! BTW this is for all my reviewers not just one!

* * *

+The day of Becca's Birthday+

-Becca POV-

The light streams through the open window as I crack open my eyes, the curtains flutter in the breeze as I yawn rolling over in my warm bed, cuddling up to my knees, and close my eyes ready for sleep to claim me again when- "WAKE UP YOU!"Sam yells as I'm pounced on, I sit up as Maria, and Claudia join us in my room. I groan as Sam gives me a peck on my cheek, shoving a neatly wrapped present into my hands.

"What time is it?"I groan.

"Dawn."Sam says with a bright smile on her face, I groan as I fall back onto my pillows, but Sam just pulls me back up. "Come on! It's time to open your morning presents! And we have the whole day planned out for today."Sam says bouncing as her child-like side comes out, my guess is she and Ezio have a peace treaty for the entire day, either that or they've made up. A giggle burst from my lips at the latter, causing Sam and the other two two look at me confused.

"Okay! Okay!"I groan before shooting Sam a smirk, then turn to Maria and Claudia. "You know that Sam's birthday is June 7th, five months from now... right?"I ask.

"NO!"Sam yelps a bit too loud, I send her a look that says 'HAHA! TOO LATE!'causing her to groan.

"That's marvelous! We'll start planning tomorrow!"Maria says, Sam turns to them with a frown, and then she shakes her head.

"Don't tell Ezio."She begs, Maria just nods.

"Shit! Sam, that's my bad!"I face-palm as Sam shrugs, the looks at me smiling brightly again, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Open your present already!"Sam shouts with fake-enthusiasm, I smile at her, and pull the white lace to untie it from the top, then I carefully unwrap it, my OCD kicking in about that, and carefully opening the box to show a small tiara placed in it with the words 'birthday girl' on it, I raise one eyebrow, looking up at her. "It was only 15 florins, but I had it specially made!"Sam smiles once more it do not reach her eyes, but she continues, though I know she'll be crying in her room at the end of the night.

"Thanks Sam!"I smile brightly, suddenly one of the female servants scurry in, placing a gift in my lap with a smile.

"A gift from the staff, for you being so sweet to us."She says, then turns to Sam. "They say wait till your birthday for your's."She smiles scurrying out, I carefully open it to find a dark blue gown lay in the box with black flats, and I pull it out of the box hurrying behind the changing screen. I change walking out from behind the screens, Sam races up shoving the tiara into my long fire red hair, and all three of them pull me out of my room, down the hall, making me sit at the breakfast table. There is a larger spread of foods on the table than normal, Ezio, Federico, Giovanni, Mario, and Petruccio are already sitting at the table as I sit, Federico takes my hand under the table, then brings it to his mouth kissing it before laying them out in the open on top of the table.

-Sam POV-

I watch as Becca blushes as Federico places their hands on top of the table, I sigh inwardly as I feel a bit jealous, unconsciously I start to frown. "Sam?"Becca asks causing my head to snap up.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"You're frowning. You...don't frown."Becca states.

"Oh! It's just because I wish I could have got you a better gift."I say.

"HAHAHA! Oh don't be ridiculous, child! That tiara is not like anything we've seen before!"Maria says, causing me to sigh laying my head on the table.

"_Sono un idiota_! (I'm an idiot!)"I groan.

"_No, non lo sei_. (No, you're not.)"Becca disagrees.

"Just open your presents. Today is about you, not me."I say causing her to smile at me.

"Isn't it always about me?"She jokes.

"And here I thought it was all about Ezio."I state playfully causing everyone to laugh.

"_Vaffanculo_!(Fuck you!)"Ezio snaps playfully.

"Not even if it was YOUR birthday!"I snap playfully causing Becca to burst out laughing, and the rest of the others go 'ohh!'.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you this round."Ezio says.

"Oh! Happy day on your birthday!"I smile at Becca, though I'm sure that it doesn't reach my eyes.

"HAHAHA! Okay! Okay! I'm opening my presents."Becca reaches onto the table, grabbing a big box wrapped in blue with a white bow on it, and open it.

"I hope you like it dear, it's from both my husband and I."Maria says as Becca holds up a new black messenger-bag is made of leather, and is medium sized so not to draw attention.

"It's amazing! Thank you!"Becca says.

"This one's mine-a!"Petruccio says walking forwards with a small box in hand. "Samantha showed me how to make it."He finishes as Becca looks over at me.

"So, it's Samantha now, is it?"Becca questions.

"He's adorable! It's not like I can tell him to stop!"I gush, causing Becca to laugh as I notice Ezio looking over at me with an eyebrow raised. Becca opens the small box to find the bracelets I show Petruccio to make.

"Are these-?"Becca looks up at me, I nod with a small smile. "How did you-?"I ask.

"The clothes I came in, had some rubber-bands in the pocket,"I pause. "and I never forgot how to make them."I finish with a side smile.

"Speaking of clothes, after Becca finishes opening her presents we have to get YOU ready for the party tonight."Claudia says causing me to groan as I'm in my clothes from when I first arrived, again.

"**I HATE DRESSES**!"I groan.

"So do I, Sam, but look at what I'm wearing."Becca states.

"I'm not getting into another argument on how I can't be like you."I say before motioning to the next present, which is from Claudia.

"What do you mean? How you cannot be like her."Ezio asks.

"**MOVING ON**!"I say loudly as Becca picks up the next box, she opens it to find a set of paints, and a sketchpad.

"Thank you Claudia."Becca smiles before reaching for Federico's gift, which there are two of, and she opens it to find a pair of black gloves, and a diamond necklace. "Oh! Federico, it's beautiful."Becca says.

"I hoped you'd like it."Federico says, I look down at my hands, sighing quietly before I pardon myself from the room, and I walk outside to look up at the dawn sky.

"And here I thought you didn't like being outside."A voice behind me says, I turn to see Ezio leaning in the door frame of the house, I turn away from him as I sniff rudely.

"No, I just don't like **you**."I snap.

"You wound me, you know?"Ezio walks up to me.

"I don't care. **Men are just dogs who deserve to be kicked when they're down**!"I snap, my head whirling to face him, and I grit my teeth.

"Okay, ouch."Ezio says feigning a wound. "So, why are you so pissed with men?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"I snort as I hug my arms for warmth in the cold January morning.

"Is there a certain reason that you hate men?"Ezio asks with confusion and something else coloring his voice... was that, worry?

"It's not like I'd tell you."I snap as I looking away from him towards the sky, he grabs my arm as he turns me to face him.

"_Perché no, bella_?(Why not beautiful?)"Ezio gently demands.

"Just go back to Becca and your family."I snap as I shrug his hand off my shoulder, I drop my arms as I race down the steps, then I quickly turn back to him as I walk backwards. "And keep the flattery away from me."I turn on my heel, running off towards the Villa gates.

-Ezio POV-

I frown as I watch Sam race away, something pricks at my heart causing me to frown even more, I sigh as I close my eyes, then shake my head as I open them. I sigh once more as I take off after her, after a while she disappears in the crowds of the city, I wander around looking for her only to close my eyes once and open them again for everything to be blue, and black. I look up to see a gold figure on the roof-tops, causing me to blink away the view, and I climb up to the roof standing behind a chimney as I watch her.

-Sam POV-

I sigh as I pull up my head, I hug my arms to my chest, and I look down at the people rushing through the road as I notice a few people together, guys and girls holding hands, two people are sitting on a bench as they kiss, and one boy knocks on the door which a girl opens the door only for the boy to hand her flowers.

"_She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace. Tied around her little finger. She's got you thinkin' you can never escape. Don't you know your heart's in danger. There's a devil in that angel face! If you could only see the love that you're wastin'_."I slowly and quietly sing.

"_I can love you better than that. I know how to make you forget her. All I'm askin' is for one little chance. Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better!_"My voice starts to raise as I sing, slowly I stand up pacing as I sing.

"_I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you. You're gonna wake up to find. I'm your desire my intentions are true! Hey babe I know it's time. You're gonna see what you mean to me. So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'!_"My voice raises louder as I shake my head.

"_I can love you better than that. I can love you better. All I'm askin' is for one little chance. Cause baby I_  
_can love you, baby I can love you better!_"I sigh as I drop onto my butt as I lean back again, my tears fill my  
eyes, and throw my arm over my eyes.

"_I hear the clock, it's six a.m. I feel so far from where I've been. I got my eggs I got my pancakes too. I_  
_got my maple syrup, everything but you. I break the yolks, make a smiley face I kinda like it in my brand new_  
_place; I wipe the spots off the mirror. Don't leave the keys in the door. Never put wet towels on the floor_  
_anymore' cause_"I whisper the lyrics.

"_Dreams last so long, even after you're gone. I know you love me; And soon you will see. You were meant for me And I was meant for you!I called my momma, she was out for a walk. Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't_  
_wanna talk; So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news. More hearts being broken or people being used. Put_  
_on my coat in the pouring rain, I saw a movie it just wasn't the same. 'Cause it was happy or I was sad. It_  
_made me miss you oh so bad 'cause._"I pause as I sigh, wiping away some tears."_I go about my business, I'm_  
_doing fine. Besides what would I say if I had you on the line; Same old story, not much to say. Hearts are_  
_broken, everyday. I brush my teeth and put the cap back on, I know you hate it when I leave the light on I_  
_pick a book up. Turn the sheets down. And then I take a deep breath and a good look around; Put on my pj's and_  
_hop into bed I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead I try and tell myself it'll be all right I just shouldn't_  
_think anymore tonight 'cause; Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._"I slowly sit up shaking  
my head, and I wipe away my tears as I sniffle.

"That was beautiful."A male voice says right next to me, I roll my eyes before turning to see Ezio, and I sigh  
again.

"That was horrible!"I snap as I look away to hide my blush."And what did I say about flattery?!"

"I've never heard those songs before."Ezio changes the subject.

"They're songs from where I come from...err...America."I say as I bury my head in my arms.

"Why are you so... angry with guys?"Ezio asks.

"Flattery, then compliments, and you think you're gonna get answers?"I demand as I groan throwing up my hands.

"It's not like that!"Ezio stands glaring down at me.

"Then what's it like?"I demand as I jump up glaring at him."Because it can't possibly be that you like and or  
actually care for me! I'm not Becca, and I can never be like Becca so I don't understand why you follow me!"I  
snap.

"I d-"I cut him off.

"Go try to win the heart of the fair maiden, 'cause I sure as hell ain't falling for it!"I yell.

"Listen I-"I glare at Ezio once more.

"Shut up! I'm done with the lies, and I'm done with jerk guys!"I yell as I turn walking across the roof, I run  
towards the Villa glaring at everything in my path, I turn a corner only for something to grab my wrist, and  
pulls be back causing me to slam into a firm chest.

"_Gesù donna!_(Jesus woman!)"Ezio's voice fills my ears."_Fammi parlare con voi prima di eseguire da me!_(Let me  
talk to you before you run from me!)"Ezio voice lower into a begging sound.

"No! _Lasciami stare_!(Leave me alone!)"I yell."_Lasciami andare_!(Let me go!)"I scream at him as he spins me  
around to face him, I start to smack his chest with my free hand only for him to grab that one. "_POR FAVOR!_  
_Por favor! Por favor. Déjame en paz_. (PLEASE! Please! Please. Leave me alone.)"I beg him as I let my head drop, my tears fall from my face as my hair makes a curtain between Ezio and I.

"No. I will not leave you alone, you told me to go try the heart of the fair maiden, and that's what I'm going  
to do."Ezio says as he gently shakes me, he moves both my wrists in on hand, and gently forces my head up.

"I'll NEVER _**EVER**_ fall for you!"I scream as I kick him, he let me go as I shove him away, and race off.

* * *

All songs belong to their rightful owners, I just happen to like them and decided to add them in my story. I realize this focuses mostly on Sam, but that's because I'll make another story where it's mostly Becca's POV. I know it's not too good, but thanks for sticking by me. -Peace! e.e


	8. Chapter 6 part two!

-Sam POV-

As soon as I get back to the Villa I'm whisked away by Maria, Claudia, and even Becca into another room where they have me strip my clothing, then they shove me into the warm bath water, and I then wash my body slowly, and then my hair. I climb out of the tub drying off, then Becca shoves a dress into my hands, shoving me to the changing screen which I stumble behind, and pull on the dress. It's a dark purple with a patch of cream  
that goes down the middle of the skirt, it has long swishy purple sleeves with a gold belt around the middle, and around the forearms. I step out from behind the screen, Becca pulls me over to the vanity, and I sigh as I sit there letting her do as she pleases (this is also her birthday gift, I let her doll me up every year). I close my eyes thinking about nothing, and about everything when my thoughts come to Ezio, how gently he was  
holding me, how roughly he was, and what he said to me, I start to turn red as I think about how good his lips would feel on mine, when Becca makes my train of thoughts crash. "There! I'm all done!"Becca gushes, I look up to see some of my hair is braided around the front of my head, while the rest is pulled back in ringlets, which cascade down my back. I groan as I turn to face Becca, who's smile is stretched from ear to ear, I turn  
the mirror again, looking down at my feet with a blush dusting my features, only for my head to snap up at those five words. "Oh! Look, it's make-up!"Becca's voice sounds as the door closes again behind us.

"Oh no."I whisper.

-Mean while, downstairs-

Ezio is sitting in front of the fire, facing his brother with the chest-board in between them, his chin rests on his index finger and thumb which is set on his knee, suddenly there is a loud thud, and a scream. "_**NOOOO**_!" Sam's voice carries down the steps, then all through the house, and then there is pounding of the steps. Ezio and Federico look up as soon as Sam races into the room, Ezio's eyes widen as he jumps up, knocking over the chest-board, and stares at Sam.

-Back to Sam-

She put make-up on me, first eyeliner, then mascara, along with eye shadow, then she added a light shade of red blush on my face, then she applies a light layer of pink lip gloss, then she paints a darker layer of pink, and a darker layer of pink once more until my lips turn a light color of red. Finally she pulls away causing me to see just how girly I finally look. "_**NOOO**_!"I yell jumping up, I race to the door, throwing it open, racing down  
the steps looking around, then I hear talking causing me to go towards the voices, entering to the living-room causing me to see Ezio and Federico, who both look up at me. Suddenly Ezio's eyes widen as he jumps up, then he knocks over the chest-board, and stares at me. "What was that all about?"Federico asks from his spot on the floor.

"B-Becca p-put make-up on me...**I FEEL SO GIRLY**!"I cry out.

"I-I...uh...w-well- y-you."Ezio stutters.

"Ezio."Ezio turns a dark red. "Ezio!"He turns a purple color. "**EZIO**!"He turns blue. "Ezio!"I shout starting to get worried, suddenly Federico stands walking over, and looks at his brother smirking.

"Ezio! Breath boy!"Federico yells before smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!"Ezio glares at his brother as he rubs the back of his head.

"Sam! I'm not done!"Becca yells running into the living-room.

"No! No more, please!"I beg as I turn towards her.

"I think you've done a good job, after all...you've struck Ezio speachless."Federico says as he pulls Becca to him by her hips, she smiles as she looks up pecking him on the lips. "Just as you've done to me so many times before."Federico says wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"UGH! Virgin ears!"I groan as I cover my ears, turning I walk out. Jealousy bites at the back of my mind.

'_Why can't I just get over the past? Maybe I should talk to someone, not Becca since she was there through it all, I don't exactly know who to talk to though_.'I think to myself as I start my walk into the dinning room, where I ask the servant for a small platter of food, they accept since I told them I've had yet to eat, and I sit down at the table snacking on the grapes, cheese, and hard salami. After I finish I take the plate into the kitchen, walking over to the tub, and I start to wash it when a female servant comes in gasping.

"No ma'am!"She races over, taking the plate from me as she finishes washing it, and then turns to me after she walked over to the counter, and hands me a cup of tea. "Drink, and you may go."She says, I down the tea, the mint smell fills my mouth, and I walking away after she takes the cup.

"Thank you."I say.

"Sir Ezio, is looking for you."She says causing me to freeze, I stop looking back at her, I look at my feet.

"Thank you."With that I enter the dinning-room again.

"You don't seem so thrilled."I hear an annoyingly familiar voice say, causing me to freeze, my eyes flicker up through my eyelashes, the gray flashes.

"_**I hate make-up**_."I growl as I raise my head to look at him better.

"I can see that,"Ezio pauses. "You look even more beautiful now."Ezio smiles at me, I roll my eyes then glare at him, and he starts looking to the corner of his eye. "Listen, c-can we talk?"

"We are talking."I say with a smirk as I cross my arms over my chest, rolling all my weight to my right hip.

"I-I mean about earlier this morning."Ezio says, my smirk turns down into a frown.

"There is nothing to talk about."I state as I drop my hands going towards the door, I stop as soon as I feel a tight grip wraps around wrist, I pull against it as I look back to see Ezio, and I struggle to pull against him. "Let me go!"I snap.

"No, I need to speak with you."Ezio demands.

"Release me!"I order him as I managed to drag him out into the hall, and Ezio looks up to see everyone staring at us.

"Dammit woman!"Ezio growls under his breath. "All is fine! I''m trying to help her walk because she has hurt herself."Ezio claims before pausing. "**GO ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS**!"Ezio demands, everyone ducks their head, and goes back to hustling about for Becca's party. Suddenly Ezio drags me down the hall effortless, he shoves me in a room, where everything is dark, and I blink rapidly as there is suddenly a oil-lamp lit.

"Ezio, release me!"I demand as he still has a hold of my wrist tightly, his grip becomes tighter as light fills the room, showing it's a small sitting room, and he yanks me to him.

"Not until you stop fighting me,"He warns, his eyes shining with a mad glint in them, I yank my wrist down and away from Ezio only for his hand to follow the movements. "at least answer me one question."Ezio asks as he releases my wrist, his eyes begging me.

"Ugh."I sigh looking down at I clutch my wrist to my chest, rubbing my wrist where a light red colored mark from his hand."I suppose I owe that for releasing me."I say.

"Why do you hate men so much?"Ezio asks, I sigh moving to the old dusty old couch, something tells me that this part of the house was forgotten.

"If you want to know why then you'll need to hear the whole story."I say as I lean over, my hands clenched in front of me, and I droop my head. "_I got sick when I was about 7, so sick I had to stay home for almost a month then I got better Then my mother got my illness, though it hit her much much harder than it hit me. Soon she was on this thing call life-support, where it was keeping her alive._"I frown as I look down with tears in my gray eyes. "_My father had left my family when my mother was a month along, he never returned until I was 8, my mother then had been in a coma for a year, and my father told the doctor to pull the plug, or kill her._"I stop as my voice breaks.

"S-Sam I-"Ezio starts but I cut him off as I continue, letting the tears fall freely.

"_He was angry- because my mother never told him about me, so he didn't know that my mother was pregnant. When I was ever dating a guy, they'd beat on me, and end up in jail while I'd end up in my bed with things like- a few broken ribs, or any bone broken really, and covered in bruises. After about four guys,_"I sigh as I wipe my tears away. "_I gave up on love, I mean why bother if it never lasts? I hardened my heart, but really I'm just afraid to love for the reason that all men are the same, they're just dogs that deserve to be kicked when they are down._"I snap as I pull me head up, I look over at Ezio, who took the spot next to me, and he frowns at me.

"I-I'm so sorry Sam, I-I just don't know what to say."Ezio says.

"She died on my birthday."I whisper as I turn my head to the right looking at the empty fireplace in pain.

"_Mi dispiace tanto_.(I'm so sorry) _Non sapevo del tuo passato_.(I did not know your past.)"Ezio says as he takes my hands in his.

"It's okay, Ezio. I'm okay now."I whisper as I look in his eyes, I shake my head twice as I stand quickly. "By the way, thank you for listening. I really need to go see Becca now."I say as I walk over to the door, I open it slowly as Ezio stands slowly walking towards me.

"I'm glad to be of help, but Sam-"The way he says my name sends a shiver down my spine, causing me to stop, I slowly turn to him to see a fire flaming in his eyes. "Not all men are the same."Ezio purrs as he reaches out towards me, taking both my hands in a wrist-lock, he pulls me over to the wall next to the door, and he kisses me passionately. The passion overwhelms me, wrapping me in a cocoon, and holding me snug, fire burns through the entire room, for a single second I start to kiss him back.I am so startled that when he pulls away, and he releases my wrists, I blink rapidly before I quickly reach up smacking across his face, the sound echos in the quiet house, and I race out of the room.

"I'm so stupid!"I mutter under my breath, my hands clench and unclench to hide the shaking, and I race up the steps pounding on Becca's door, who slowly opens it, and blinks rapidly in shock at me. "I need to speak to you in private."I say, she steps aside letting me into the room.

"Federico is out riding, so it's just me and you."Becca says, I close the door moving to the furthest corner in her room, she follow me sensing my need for extreme privacy.

"I kissed Ezio."I say quickly.

"What?!"Becca shouts.

"**SHHHH**!"I shush her quickly.

"Well, it's more like- he kissed me, or he forced me into a kiss but still."I shake my head.

"Why?"Becca asks.

"I don't know! I mean I told him about my father, and my ex-boyfriends, and he just...kissed me."I pause as I think it over, then I turn red as I realized that I actually enjoyed it. There is a knock on the door, causing me to dive to floor under the bed, Becca takes it as the whole I'm not here thing, and opens her bedroom door to show a laugh Federico.

"Honey!"Becca says as Federico comes in, shutting the door behind him."What's so funny?"She asks.

"Oh! **HAHAHAHA**! Do you have any idea why Ezio has a big red hand-print across his face?"Federico asks, causing Becca to suck in a deep breath then let out a laugh as I slide out from under her bed.

"That's from me."I state, Federico drops to the bed amused.

"Y-you slapped Ezio?"Federico raises an eyebrow, then burst out laughing."Why?"He asks howling in laughter.

"He kissed me."I state honestly, Federico falls forward off the bed, his laughter now gone.

"H-He kisses...you?"He asks, I nod causing him to frown confused. "A-And you slapped him?"Federico asks, and I nod once more, and there is another knock on the door as it swung open causing me to take shelter in the small crack it left behind it.

"Where is she? I know she is her, and I wish to speak to her!"Ezio demands, I groan as he suddenly closes the door only to find me standing there, and he quickly pulls me out into the hall.

"Leave me alone already!"I yell as I shove him away.

"You don't hate me."Ezio states.

"Yes, I do!"I yell.

"No, you don't! If you did you wouldn't have kissed me back, even for a moment."Ezio says causing me to blush as I turn to look away.

"**I can't do this**!"I whisper.

"If you hate me, then prove it!"Ezio says causing me to look at him."Look me in the eye, and tell me that was not the best kiss you've ever had."He orders me, I look down thinking about it, then I slowly look back up at him as I try to lie.

"T-That was not the b-best k-kiss I..."As I continue to lie my eyes flicker to the floor staying there."Okay! Fine! I don't hate you and it's the best kiss I've ever had, and in fact I think I love you! Happy?"I ask as I finish hurriedly, he smirks before pulling me against him tightly.

"I am now."With that, he kisses me, and I happily kiss him back. Becca's birthday turned out good for both of us this time.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like this chapter, I know a lot of you were waiting for Ezio and Sam to get together and now they are! ****_YAY!_****_ Anyway, please review, and follow the story! P.S. I love you my readers!_**


End file.
